User blog:We'reJustFriends/THE SAIKOU FAMILY
So, I was torturing Kokona as many ways as possible in Yandere Simulator. Then, out of nowhere I asked myself "What About The Saikou Family?". Then, I thought "Why Not Make A Theory Out Of Them? Yeah, It'll Be Cool!". So I went and did some research, and I found some cool stuff I added. So, this theory has to do with the CEO, the wheelchair man, Megami and Fun Girl. So, try to keep up! What I think is that the old wheelchair guy is actually Megami's dad from the future! And he decided to make his final invention before retiring, and, his final invention is a time machine! It was tested on animals, of course, but, it was never tested on a human being. But Mr. Saikou was so proud and confident that he decided to put his own daughter in there! And then, she turned Fun Girl (Cause something went wrong, I didn't think of that part! :p). And this line explains it (it was Fun Girl who said it!): "In this universe, my father only had one daughter.". She's speaking from the past, then!She'll never know she had a sister, but, I don't think she means sister literally! So what I think that she means that "metaphorically", or in other words, as another version of her, floating around in space, time, and then, after that, I assume that her father (that I think it's the wheelchair man) just wanted to end it, to kill himself because his daughter was his greater good. So, after making some final adjustments to his time machine, I assume he went in after her, but, what happened was, he ended up in the past when he was still young! So, I believe, that he somehow convinced his past-self that it was him (his future him, not in another way, idk which one but, anyway...). And he tried to warn him about the time and it's end. I assume (repeated that so many times!!) that he was planning this for so many years now and he knows the exact calibrations of the time machine to make it work! And so he just doesn't want to see history repeat itself again, which is mentioned a lot, especially in the older starting cutscene for Yandere Simulator. Info-Chan clearly says: "History Is Repeating Itself, Huh?". But, he's (the wheelchair man) is trying to prevent that to happen! Now, if we go back to Megami, since Fun Girl said: "In This Universe, My Father Only Had One Daughter." . She doesn't say in her universe, like, she doesn't mention that at all! Tho, I think this is acting, and that Fun Girl is actually Megami herself (obvious, they're the only girls in this theory!) in the distant future, and she's the failed experiment of that time machine! I think she's gone for nine weeks because she is adjusting the time machine. And, to test it out (obviously), they threw her in again (because, confidence)! And she went in and I assume she was in the past, like, not the very very far past, but, in the first week of the game! She was there, but she stayed hidden and observed all you actions! Then, she jumps back in, at the final segment of the game to prevent you to do something really bad. There's a small possibility that, huh, Fun Girl might actually be Yandere Chan or her sister (of another timeline of course)(a timeline WHERE OCs COME TRUE!!!), because, why would she directly come to the player. (Yeah, it's you but...you don't receive Kokona's phone call or talk to Saki on the roof and those are important things! So, yeah.) Because, the only thing I find weird on her family that, if you find the photo of her mom and dad, you'll see that her dad's face is covered up. Now, it could be because of their (possibly) shitty camera, but, that's another theory that I just wanted to get out of my chest! So, the resume is that, there are so many things leading into Fun Girl being part of the Saikou Family. So yeah, that's all! Thanks for reading and for not making my precious time a waste! (Oh, and so of you must be like "Oh, I Won't Even Read So Your Time Goes To Waste!". You came here and read this, you probably read the rest too! Checkmate!) Category:Blog posts